Ten Inches
by feverfudges
Summary: Scorpius is struggling with his sexuality, his gender identity, and his feelings for his best mate. But, worst of all, he's just let his unpredictable father in on all his secrets. Genderfluid!Scorpius.


So I originally wrote this at the end of December. It's been a month since then but I still think that it's earlier enough in the year that I can still get away with posting this! I've never wrote Scorbus before, so I apologise if it seems a little ooc. Nor am I genderfluid, or have wrote a fic where one of the characters was genderfluid, so I will apologise in advance if I haven't handled this properly. If you find any mistakes regarding this, please let me know!

If you'd prefer to read this on AO3, you can find me under the user _feverfudges _(and if you're lazy like me, there's a link on my profile). Please review, I'd love to know what you think :)

* * *

Scorpius screwed his eyes shut, turning his head in a wince as he waited for the shouting match to begin.

It never came.

Moments went by and Scorpius deemed it safe to open and peer out of one eye, only to find his father looking calm and completely unaffected by his son's confession. The only new addition to his expression was one raised eyebrow, making him seem more amused than angry – like Scorpius was expecting him to be.

Scorpius had been out all day shopping but had only came back with three bags, which was very un-Malfoy-like, and made Draco suspicious. So, when his son nipped off to the bathroom, he had rummaged through the bags to see what he was really hiding. Turns out he was hiding something, but it was a lot more than Draco expected. Upon his return, Scorpius froze, looking at his father with an array of emotions as Draco held up a knee-length skirt.

His first reaction had been to question Scorpius on why he didn't inform him of his new girlfriend; his second was to ask why he was buying her school uniform for her. His third, however, had been nothing more than a smirk as he pulled out a black, silk bra from one of the other bags.

Scorpius had walked stiffly into the room and, with more bravery than he had ever shown in his sixteen years of life, had shakily spoken "it's not for a girl, father. It's for me."

Seconds later he was blurting it all out; how he was struggling to cope with his gender identity, waking up one day feeling like a boy and the next like a girl, not understanding why; how he was struggling to cope with his feelings for his best mate, which were certainly more than just 'friendly'. A few tears beaded at the corner of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. That was when he stopped, closed his eyes, and winced.

But it never came.

"Dad?" he breathed out, his voice cracking with nerves.

"We have to get rid of this skirt," Draco replied, his voice neutral. Scorpius deflated. "You're a Malfoy, Scorpius. If you think for one second that I'm going to let you prance around in anything longer than ten inches, you're sorely mistaken."

Then Draco smirked down at him, and Scorpius could do nothing but gape in disbelief.

* * *

That winter break went well for Scorpius. The day after his confession, Draco took him out shopping and they bought a whole additional wardrobe for Scorpius, and a new Hogwarts uniform, too. Draco had insisted on a mini-skirt instead of that long, hideous garment Scorpius had bought, saying something about Scorpius inheriting his father's legs.

And so was finally free to explore his gender in the comfort of his own him – even his father was slyly leaving books by Scorpius' bedside table to help him understand what he was going through. They even sat down one night and talked about his sexuality at length, and his feelings for Albus. Scorpius had laughed when his father had informed him that "the best way to get that boy's attention is to punch him – right on the nose." Something about his tone, though, seemed alarmingly serious.

But now he was back, having arrived at Hogwarts earlier this week. Despite his father's support, and Rosie's, too, he was scared. Telling his father had been difficult and unplanned and all together frightening, but he was just one man, and this school had hundreds of students. Still, he plucked up that same courage as before and slid into his new uniform, despite classes being over for the day. After giving himself the once-over, Scorpius exited the dorms.

He had got a lot of stares on his way up to the Great Hall, but he just held his head high – like he'd seen his father do – and ignored them all. A few times he thought he had noticed appraising looks and smiles directed at him, which even the thought of made him feel more comfortable in his skin. As he reached the Great Hall, prepared to enter for dinner, it was just his luck that he ran into Albus. He had a tissue to his face, like he was blowing his nose, and his cousin Rose hanging off his arm.

Her momentarily shocked look flittered into something warm and something proud, making him smile. Rosie had been the only person Scorpius had trusted with his confusion, and that had been months ago, so her looks of praise at his coming out was just the support he needed.

"Scor?" Albus asked from behind his tissue. His eyes were blown wide and he didn't know where to look. Al looked like he moved again to open his mouth, but Rose lay a hand on his arm to stop him.

Scorpius looked down at himself. His shirt was the same as always, except now you could faintly see a silk bra that he wore underneath. He was still buttoned up to the top, Slytherin tie displayed proudly on his chest, but all of it was on show as he wore a cardigan rather than a jumper. A short, grey cardigan, stopping just at his waist where the top of his skirt started. A mini-skirt, like his father had insisted, that stopped barely two inches below his arse. Complimented with white over-the-knee socks, and clumpy heels with only a slight lift – he was scarily tall already – Scorpius felt content with his attire. He wasn't going the whole hog, but he was comfortable with what he had on.

"You look good, Scorpius," she told him and he blushed, not knowing how to react. Especially since Albus was staring at him in the most uncomfortable way. Looking between the two boys, Rose slowly slunk out of Albus' grip and returned to the Hall, leaving them alone.

Almost a minute of silence went by, Potter still clutching his nose, before Scorpius couldn't handle it anymore. The quiet felt like rejection and he couldn't handle that; not from Al. Then he remembered what his father had said – if anything, it would at least get him to say something.

Seconds later Albus was sprawled out on the floor groaning. Scorpius had swung his arm and flung a punch square on the nose.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, what was that for?" he shouted, nursing his hand that got caught up in the blow. "I already had a nosebleed, you idiot!"

After realising what he had done, Scorpius panicked, and ran, leaving Albus, calling out to him, behind.

* * *

He'd missed dinner. Which was fine, because he wasn't all that hungry after what happened. Instead he had camped out in an old, dusty broom cupboard that probably belonged to Filch. There was surprisingly enough room for him to sit with his back against one wall and stretch his legs out without touching the other, which is exactly what he did.

Merlin knows how many hours and tears had passed when the door swung open, and Scorpius was met with an annoyed and slightly bruised face.

"May I come in?" he asked, and Scorpius nodded, bending his legs to give Albus the space to sit down. The door swung shut and darkness enclosed them.

There was a silence, and then he spoke, "Rosie explained it to me at dinner – after my nose stopped bleeding, thank you for asking –" Scorpius snorted, "and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything earlier. I was just shocked." He wobbled on the last word, and, if there had been any light at all except the one creeping in from under the door, maybe Scorpius would have seen his blush.

"It's okay," he replied, his tone dark, "I get it."

Albus sensed the implication in his words and sighed.

"No, you don't get it. I don't mind! That is- I mean- oh, you know what I mean," Albus huffed, and Scorpius smiled weakly. The former had never been good at explaining himself, much to the latter's amusement.

"But… don't you mind that I never told you?" he asked, and Albus just laughed.

"You're not the only one with secrets, Scor."

The sandy blonde raised his eyebrow, and Albus noticed, now that his eyes had adjusted to the light.

"Would you like to share with the class, Mr. Potter?"

At the formal use of his name, Albus felt a tightness in his lower abdomen and willed that it wasn't the start of something unrefined.

"Just an inane crush," he replied.

"Yeah, I know about those."

They both snorted, but their expressions were tight and faked.

Shifting awkwardly, Scorpius asked "Why didn't you tell me?" but honestly, it sounded more like a whine.

"I didn't think you'd want to know," Albus muttered quietly, and Scorpius nodded in agreement. That was his excuse, too.

To distract himself from the awkward tension between them at this point, Albus started to trace the ridges in Malfoy's socks. The pressure of his fingers were light but the effect it had on Scorpius was heavy. There were only so many disgusting thoughts he could put himself through before he realised it wouldn't work.

Al's hands travelled across the bumps, and then followed the ridges, his fingers brushing higher and higher up Scorpius' leg until it was resting at the top of the sock, upon his thigh. The atmosphere around them grew dense, both boys neglecting to hear the other's heavy breathing over their own. Al's fingers anxiously dipped past the tight band of the sock and he let out a heavy, ragged breath. The intimacy of his touch was driving Scorpius wild and, without thinking, he let out a sob.

Within seconds Albus had removed his hand and was standing on his feet, his fingers pulling at his hair.

"Oh- oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Scor! I- I didn't mean-"

Cutting himself off, he made a way for the door, but Scorpius was just too fast for him. He was already on his feet and yanking him back before his hand reached the handle. Slamming him against the stone wall, Scorpius bunched Al's shirt up in his fists.

"No," he choked. His voice was hoarse and full of emotion.

Albus made a move to push Scorpius away from him – he needed to get out; he needed air – when a hard pressure pressed against his hip bone stilled him. His breath was caught in his throat.

The blonde lunged forward and trapped Albus' lips with his own, the sensation sending a tightening tingle flooding up his neck. All those months of naughty dreams and staring at him during mealtimes paled in comparison to the feeling of finally kissing him – well, maybe not so much the naughty dreams but he had plans to rectify that.

Once the initial shock had subsided, Albus was overcome with how good it felt. He let out a needy whine before pushing back against Scorpius' lips with his own. They were rougher than he imagined they would be; chapped, which he put down to all the time he'd probably been out flying during Christmas. It was a stark contrast to the smooth and wet feel of their tongues slipping against each other.

Finding his momentum, Al broke free of his entrapment against the stone wall and manoeuvred Scorpius until his back was flush against the opposite one, their kiss never breaking. His hands strayed from where they were pressed against Scor's abdomen, straight down to the pale flesh of his thighs.

He hadn't shaved – Scorpius was perfectly happy with the hair on his thighs – and the feel of the soft hair sent Al's cock into a twitch. He dug his nails into the flesh and pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

"Fuck, Malfoy," he managed, his voice shaking with arousal.

The boys caught each other's eyes and looked at one another for the first time since the kiss had started, each trying to find some sort of doubt or repulsion in the other's expression. They couldn't find anything.

"Inane crush?" Scorpius challenged. "Is that all I am to you?"

"I hope not," Albus replied, grinning goofily at his best mate. His smile was returned.

They both went in for another kiss but this time it was much slower and – because of that – much, much hotter. Albus pulled his wand out of his pocket and mumbled a locking spell into the kiss, igniting a smile on Scorpius' lips. He replaced his wand and unbuttoned his trousers, making rid of them all together. They both slipped out of their shoes, now standing in their socks, and began to unbutton the other one's shirt. It was awkward and took longer than it would've done if they had just unbuttoned their own, but it was worth it.

The kiss was no longer fervent like it was before, but lazy and slow as they took the time to savour every nip and bite. Scorpius shrugged off his shirt – and skirt – while Albus left his on, Al taking the opportunity to break off the kiss and lick along Scorpius' bottom lip.

Scorpius sucked in a short breath and thrust his hips forward, the hardness of their cocks finally meeting for the first time. Albus found the contact oddly slippery for someone wearing boxers and looked down to investigate the reason why. His cock twitched once more at the sight of Scorpius, with his pale, milky skin, wearing the silkiest black knickers he'd ever seen – and a bralette to match. The head of his cock jutted out over the waistband of the black knickers, red and glistening, causing Albus' mouth to water. Al thrust his own cloth-covered cock to meet Scorpius' again, both of them moaning at the contact.

The burning passion they thought they had left earlier was re-ignited as they began to rut against one another. Scorpius nuzzled his way under Albus' chin and started to suck and lick his pulse point, which was thrumming faster and faster with each thrust, slowly tonguing his way down to the crevice between neck and collarbone.

Albus was moaning and clawing at Scorpius' skin, leaving red marks in his wake.

"Fuck, Malfoy, s-so close," he stuttered, and Scorpius moaned against his skin in agreement.

With one bold movement, Scorpius slipped both their underpants down their thighs and grasped onto their cocks with one hand. His index finger was slid between the two of them, though it didn't restrict their sensitive skin from touching now and then, as he stroked them firm and fast. Occasionally he'd stop to give them both a squeeze at the base, before continuing his quick strokes. It didn't take long before Albus was on the brink of orgasm, again.

"God, Malfoy," he gasped, almost inaudibly, but Scorpius' ear was so close to his mouth that he'd heard.

"Mmfph," he mumbled, before sinking his teeth into Albus' shoulder and sucking hard, sending him over the edge.

He threw his head back, gasping, clutching Scorpius and grasping at him in an attempt to bring him closer. Hot, liquid spurts coated their stomachs – the wet heat sending Scorpius into his own orgasm.

As the two rode it out, trying hard to keep the other afloat, their legs finally gave in and Scorpius slid down the wall with Albus falling ungracefully on top of him.

They stayed like that for a while as they both came down from their high, the streaks of fluid cooling on their torsos. With their eyes closed and their breathing slow – the aftermath finally catching up on them and making them sleepy – Albus mumbled something.

"What?" Scorpius asked, pushing his head up off the wall. Albus lifted his own off of Scorpius' shoulder, where it had been resting, and met his eyes.

"I said, it's Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks," he repeated. "I was thinking… maybe we could go? Together?"

"We always go together," Scorpius stated, eyebrow raised.

"No, we do, but I meant- like, together."

Scorpius furrowed his brows this time, feigning confusion. After a few seconds of silence Albus huffed and, in the most dramatic way possible, rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to ask you out on a date, Scor," he complained, though his eyes were glinting with amusement.

"Well," Malfoy sighed, "I suppose I could go on a date with you. I mean, I was supposed to be going with one of my mates, but-"

A fist came out of nowhere and punch him on shoulder. He hissed at the contact and rubbed his arm, blotches of red immediately starting to show.

"I think we're even now," Albus voiced, grinning wildly.

"Bastard," Scorpius huffed, but he couldn't keep up his cold demeanour for long when Albus snuggled into his shoulder once more. He leant his head on top of Al's and smiled into his unruly, brown hair. He had a feeling this year was going to be the best one yet.


End file.
